


Close

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, One Shot, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Touka wakes up to find her husband not in bed with her. She goes to the living room to find him sipping his coffee by himself and decides to be close to him.





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys haven't noticed already, i suck at writing summaries for a story. i assure you that the content is much better than my sucky summary XD

Awoken by the morning sunlight, Kaneki groaned and slowly raised up in bed. Still groggy with sleep, he glanced around the bedroom before looking down at his wife. His beautiful wife, Kirishima Touka, was sleeping on her side, with her bangs messily covering her face. 

When he pushed the bangs to the side, she scrunched up her nose—probably still asleep—and he chuckled at the cuteness of it. Carefully leaving the bed without waking her up, he made his way over to the bathroom to prepare himself for the day.

After pouring himself a hot cup of coffee, Kaneki settled down at the dining table and quietly sipped his coffee. While he did so, he glanced around the living room and smiled to himself as he remembered how both of them had argued about which furniture to buy and the placement of it.

Though they were both so angry and ignored each other for a solid week, he liked arguing with her because he knew that both of them only wanted the best for the house they were going to make. A warm and cozy house that neither of them has had for the longest time. Naturally, he couldn't stay mad at her for long and was the first one to apologize. But even Touka felt bad about shouting at him during the quarrel and compromised on the furniture.

Another reason why he liked the argument was that it made him truly feel that he was married to the most beautiful person in the world who loved him for who he was. He often couldn't believe that he was a happily married man now, even if the wedding happened 4 months ago.

He took one more sip of his coffee and saw his wife exiting their bedroom wearing his white t-shirt and her own black shorts. He always didn't have enough shirts to wear because she was always stealing them for herself, but he couldn't scold her for it since she looked so good in them.

"Morning. Take a seat first. I'll make you coffee," Kaneki said and went to the coffee machine. While he did so, Touka stood a distance from him and stared at his back. She heard him pick up the cup from the machine and he turned to her with a frown when he sees her still standing there. "You could sit, you know—"

He was taken by surprise when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. His cheeks burned at the proximity and he looked down at her awkwardly. "T-Touka-chan? What's wrong?"

Touka pulled back. "Nothing. Just felt like hugging you."

The male's blush deepened and she smiled. Even when he had changed so much as a person, moving from personality to personality, the shy part of him from when he was a human hasn't changed at all.

"I-I see." He answered, cheeks still red and placed her cup on the table before sitting back down onto his chair. Frowning at how her cup was positioned opposite his, she pushed it so that it was beside his and sat down onto the chair beside him.

His eyes widened at her action and he stared at her. Well, she wouldn't blame him for that, since normally she would sit opposite him. But today, she wanted to be close to him. She was disappointed to find that he wasn't in bed with her when she woke up this morning since he doesn't usually leave the bed before her.

"You're acting weird today..."

"Shut up and drink your coffee." She said, blushing and picked up her cup.

"Okay..." Kaneki sipped his coffee and almost spit it out when she shifted closer and leaned her head against his arm. He sat up straight immediately, heart thumping wildly in his chest as he glanced down at his wife, who had her eyes closed and a smile hanging from her lips.

He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers together. Her eyes flew open at his hand wrapped around hers and she looked down at it. "It's warm..." she murmured, squeezing his hand and he squeezed hers right back.

Raising her head, she smiled, sending his already wildly beating heart into a further frenzy. She's so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Touka's heart fluttered when he grinned at her and she found that she couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"Ah damn it. Stop holding your cup." She ordered, and he did as he was told before looking at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's wrong—"

Before he could finish, Touka pulled on his shirt, so his head was at her level and pressed her lips to his. Shocked by the sudden kiss, Kaneki remained there frozen in his seat as she plundered his lips. He tasted bitter like coffee, as expected, but still managed to retain his human essence which tasted sweet. Irritated that he didn't do anything, she pulled away from him. "Kiss me back, you idiot!"

She grew more frustrated when the male started chuckling. "What are you laughing at, you—"

In an instant, his hand went around her waist to yank her close and his lips closed over hers. Enjoying the moment, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She would never get tired of his kisses. Sometimes they would be demanding, devouring every part of her, but sometimes they'd be like this, gentle and caring.

She felt his thumb stroke her cheek before going down to caress the skin underneath her shirt. His hand drew circles on her lower back before curving around her thigh, resting there. In return, she touched his sensitive nape, making him shiver and ran her fingers through his white hair and buried them there.

They separated and Kaneki stared at her, a dazed look in his eyes and pink cheeks. With his hand still on her cheek, he caressed it and played with her violet strands. "What's up with you today? You don't usually show this much affection in the mornings."

Touka bit her lip and avoided his gaze as she decided on her answer. "I just wanted to be close to you. I can't do that?"

His heart raced at her pout and he nuzzled his nose against hers. "You could do it all day and I wouldn't mind."

A smile graced her lips. She then stood and pulled him up with her. Pulling him by the hand and walking, she heard him ask, "where are we going, Touka?"

"Back to bed."

At that, he released his hand from hers and bent down to carry her in his arms princess-style. Touka squealed at suddenly being lifted so high and she hit his chest. "Don't surprise me like that! What are you doing? I can walk!"

"I'm just bringing my Queen back to our bed." Kaneki grinned.

Instead of insisting that he let her down, she just laid her head against his chest and let him take her to bed, where she'd entice him to make love to her.

She would never get tired of having mornings with him. After so many years, she was finally able to be with him, close to him.


End file.
